


daybreak

by luminessen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Lazy Mornings, Married Life, Morning After, Morning Kisses, Originally Posted on deviantART, Reader-Insert, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen
Summary: Ushijima’s current concern: let you sleep in or let the pancakes get cold?Hint: he chooses the pancakes.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> originally uploaded on [deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/gianooti). also reuploaded from my orphaned ao3 acc.
> 
> originally posted on 6 march 2017. edited on 16 november 2020.

"[Name], wake up."

Upon saying those words, Ushijima attempts to shake your sleeping figure but is met with incoherent mumbles of his as you snuggle further into the mountain of blankets. The corner of his lips lifts slightly at the sight, kneeling down to cup your face in his large hand. Your face scrunches at the chilly feeling, Ushijima having just come out of the shower after his morning run under the orange sky. 

Soft rustling sounds and mumbles brought Ushijima’s attention to you, jumbled words escaping your lips. “Wakkun...miss… you.”

Ushijima frowns, hearing those words let a rush of guilt wash over him. Having to constantly leave you alone during volleyball tournaments, only able to see your sleeping visage in the morning when he leaves and when he comes back at night was the hardest thing about being a professional volleyball player.

_“Don’t worry! I’m fine, really,”_ you’d always say, but the light in your eyes said otherwise. If there was one thing he regretted, it was how lonely he made you feel.

He sighs inwardly, fighting with himself whether to wake you up or leave you to sleep, as tranquil as you looked. In the back of his mind, the thought of the pancakes he had made lying on the table getting cold nagged him, making him frown a little. Plus, he wanted to see you. He pokes your cheek, in another attempt to wake you up but obviously doesn't work. So he does it again.

The poking sensation causes your eyes to flutter under the bright sunlight, rubbing them to clear your vision. You meet Ushijima’s gaze, greeting him with a soft _'good morning'_. He returns a short reply, standing to leave before saying, “Breakfast is on the table, so come and get ready.”

You whine in disagreement, snuggling further into the bed. "Just...5 more minutes."

He watches your figure dissipate once again into the covers. Not long after that he grabs the blanket and strips it off of you, leaving you vulnerable to the morning chill. You shudder at the sudden coolness and pout at him, groaning the loss of warmth. "Fine, I'm up. But...could you carry me over to the table? Warm me up with your cuddles while you're at it."

You look up from under your eyelashes, fluttering your eyelashes in an attempt to persuade Ushijima to fall for charms once more, like he did (barely) last night. He looks at you with a blank stare and no signs of budging, then turns back around to exit the bedroom. You widen your eyes at his refusal and quickly shout, "W-Wakkun! Come back!"

He turns back around, his eyes meeting with your desperate ones but starts traveling down the lines of your bare neck, shoulders and chest littered with hickies from the night before. His eyes travel down the lines of your body, the outline of your plush breasts pushed up against your arm reminds him of the many times he squeezed them, fitting perfectly in his large hands, and burying his face between the soft planes of your chest. He remembers your cheeks that bloomed with pink, sweat dripping from your face down the natural curves of your body as you gripped his shoulders tightly, feeling his powerful thrusts each time as you bounced up and down his hard length. 

Though the thought of you flushed and writhing on his lap was tempting, it was too early in the morning. Plus, he had pancakes waiting for you both. "...What is it?"

"Please...?" you give him another small pout, hoping that this time he'd listen to you.

Instead of being bundled up in Ushijima's arms you were met with a slam of the door to your face. You frown at the closed door, brows furrowing together. Surrendering to your failed attempts, you lean back and fall on the comfort of your bed, closing your eyes to the confines of sleep.

...Until that is when you hear the door opening again. You lean up to see Ushijima walking towards you, hauling your body up to carry you in his arms. Staring at his face with a surprised expression on your own, he keeps his eyes forward, but you take in the slight furrow of his brow and the faint pinkness of his cheeks.

You smile to yourself, pressing a light kiss on his cheek before snuggling into his chest and feeling his heart beating through his chest.

~

"Ah, delicious as usual. Thanks for breakfast." you praise, a bright smile plastered on your face.

"It's alright. Cooking for the love of my life every morning isn't so bad." he casually confesses.

Your head snaps up at his unexpected confession, happiness and adoration messing with your emotions. You rise from your seat, walking over to Ushijima and press a kiss to his cheek, pulling back to softly smile at him and whisper, "Thanks, you're too sweet."

He watches you grab the plates, walking to the kitchen to clean them. He tags along, following you and reaching from behind to rid yourself of the sponge, cleaning the dishes himself. You help him in return, rinsing off the soap covered dishes. Once you both finish the dishes, you turn in his arms, looking up at him with pure adoration.

He glances down to you and sees you lean up on the tips of your toes, in an attempt to press a kiss on his lips. You reach the highest your toes can get you, struggling to balance yourself thus leaning on Ushijima for support. He doesn't budge, a small smirk appears on his lips, watching you struggle to reach his lips.

"Wakkun, don't be an asshole and kiss me."

He chuckles deeply, but before he has a chance to say anything, you encircle your arms around his neck and bring him down to kiss him. His eyes widen for a short moment before closing them to lose himself in your kiss, placing his hands on your lower hips, squeezing slightly.

Pulling back every so slightly from the kiss, you mumble 'I love you' softly against his lips. He does the same, basking you in his eternal warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my [tumblr](https://luminessen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
